The white wings of angel
by Futachi
Summary: I never been to this world before. The world with such things as Anima and the others.I almost forget all my memories in my previous world. And now I almost adapted to this world, with my white wings of an angel
1. Prologue

The white wings of an angel

White wings describe an angel

Black wings describe a devil

But logically there is nothing like that creatures

In this land, there aren't any of Angels and Devils

But there're some creatures with wings

It called a bird type +Anima

Title: The white wings of an angel

Genre: Fantasy

Rating: G

Cast: Cooro, Husky, Nana, Senri, from +Anima and Tsubasa (OC)

Note: I just try to make a +Anima fanfic since I never make any of it~ Oh, and sorry for my poor English! I am not good at grammar, vocab, and all English things -___-

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima manga/anime and the characters but I own Tsubasa :)

(This story is fiction)

I never been to this world before

The world with such things as +Anima and the others

I am just a girl from Tokyo, Japan in heisei era

But that's all that I know

I almost forget all my memories in my previous world

And now I almost adapted to this world,

_With my white wings of an angel_

3 years pass and I already know many things about this world

And I know almost everything about +anima too in here

But, the strange thing is…

My white wings it isn't a +anima wings, but _a real angel wings_

I am… The messenger of the god in this world


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meetings of the White Wings and the Black Wings

"Tsubasa, here's your payment." Said a brown hair lady to the traveler.

"Thank you Chiarina. This money will help me survive the winter." I said. I wave my hand to Chiarina then go outside of the shop.

"Naa~ I am lying again to her. Actually I don't really need this money" said me to myself.

Yes, the truth is I don't need any money. Why? Because I have 'this' white wings and a very valuable gift. In this world, I can have anything I want just by thinking of it. It's like a heaven with this gift. But I think that I am still a human. And a human can't live without any socialize. So if I show my white wings (that isn't a +anima wings) and this gift, I can't live. At the end, I act like a normal human in this world, do a part time job to live, socialize with much people in the town, make a friend, etc.

"Tsu-chan~~ There you are!! I am searching for you everywhere!" Call a familiar voice. I turned my head and see Fiore, the same age girl like me who is running towards me.

"What did you do again Fiore? I am not going to help you if you make a mess again. You know, you are already a teenager." I am going to turn again and leave but Fiore hold my hand tightly.

"No! No! I don't make made any mess and ask you to help me again Tsu-chan! See, I am in a happy mood." said her with a happy-innocent face.

"Alright, so what do you want?" I sighed and wait for her to tell me the reason why she called me.

"Here! Look at this paper! I copy it for you when I got it." Tell Fiore while she shows me the paper. I take the paper and read it carefully. But before I finish reading, I already freeze.

"A… A +Anima only race?" I glance at Fiore and she smile to me.

"Yes! Isn't that great? You can follow that race since you have white wings Tsu-chan!" Said her cheerfully.

"Wha-what did you mean?! I already said that I am not a +anima!! And you know that I always hide these white wings so I can socialize with others but why?! Why are you asking me to join this +anima race?!" I shouted angrily to Fiore, one of some (few) people who have seen my white wings. Erm, yes, there's some people who accidentally had seen my white wings (and they keep it secret). But thankfully, there aren't any people who know my gift.

"I-I am sorry… I don't think that your wings it isn't a +anima wings and I forgot that you always hide those wings…" said Fiore feel guilty.

See Fiore guilty face make my angry emotion reduced. I know that Fiore is same age as me, but her mind sometimes is still a kid, so I can't shout her like that easily. I sighed tiredly then pout her head, "Because you already show me, at least I will go watch the race even I will not join it and show my white wings to everyone."

Fiore look at me hopefully, "Re-really? Thanks Tsu-chan… Oh! And I will go pick Fraile first. He is so excited to watch this race." Said Fiore that turn happy again quickly.

I just can sigh and wait for her then go to that race.

***

"Cool! There're much +anima around here!" shout Fraile amazed. I am amazed too when see that much +anima gather around. To be honest, I never see something like this. Um yeah, I never thought that there're very much +anima in this world! Er, okay, there're not a +anima from the entire world… Just a few from here I think.

"The race is start now!"

After the gun is shot, all the +anima that join the race start to run or fly.

"Let's go see on another side!" Ask Fiore that quickly grab Fraile and my hands and then go to a thin street that leads us to an unknown place. Unfortunately, there is a bunch of (brutal) men with a cigarettes and some weapon in that place. I want to run with Fiore and Fraile so I don't have to use my wings or gift, but there are some victims. Two boys, one girl, and one… Man? Oh, I think he's still a teenager.

"Help." Ask the black hair boy because his black wing is bleeding-WAIT! What did I see?! What's that thing?! That… That…

"A crow +anima!" Shout Fiore.

"Heh, there are another kids that found our secret base boss." Said one of those men to their boss.

"Catch them."

"Wa-wait… Wait there all of you! I'll come back and save you all!" I pull Fraile and Fiore with me and then fly and put them into a safer place. And then I fly again to find an unseen place to use my gift. Okay, I don't don't really care if anyone knew about my white wings. It's not really a big thing if someone think that I am a +anima. But, I try not to show my gift to anyone.

"Think of a gun and some ropes… Think of a gun and some ropes… Think of a gun and some ropes…" After concentrating (and saying those word so I can think of it), I got a gun with sleeping bullets inside it, and some ropes.

I just want to fly and come back to save the victims, but suddenly I hear a flapping sound. "Please… Help my friends." Ask the black wings boy. His wing is still hurt, but he try to fly (to meet me) so he doesn't have any energy now.

"Are you okay? I will help your friends now so stay here." I fly again to that place again and try to not shot the victims even it's just a sleeping bullets.

"Boss that kid isn't just a normal +anima! She has such a skill and can get that gun with sleeping bullets! Almost all our comrades are already shot! What should we do?" Ask one of those men to their boss.

"I don't care where she got that weapon! Just kill her before our secret base is known by everyone!" Command the boss while he still trying to shot me.

Bang! "Ack." A bullet hit my left leg. It's hurt and bleeding but I am not giving up because I will die if I do. I still can fly but I have to find a way to cure my leg as fast as I can after this, because I don't want any other people think that I am a +anima and… "You… How dare you make me have to use my wings more…"

I glare at them with a death glare; I can't hold my anger anymore. So I stop 'playing' around and in a minute I tie them all in a rope, and just let the security find and arrest them.

"Auch is hurt." I look at my hurt leg painfully.

"Hey, thank you for saving us. Mm… And Nana (that girl) will bring you to the nearest hospital to get off that bullet from your leg while I and Senri will go get Cooro (the black wings boy) and your friends." Said the silver hair boy.

"Umm thanks, but I can fly myself to the hospital. Just please bring my friend to the hospital where I will go so they will not worry, okay?" I smiled and then fly to a unseen place nearest the hospital.

***

"Tsu-chan! Are you okay?" Ask Fiore and Fraile at the back worried. I am nod and glance at that four kid behind me.

"Thanks for brought Fiore and Fraile here. Um…" And now I am glance at Fiore and Fraile, "You two can leave now. I have something to do."

Fiore don't want to go but Fraile pull her hand as my command. "So, is your wing okay?" Ask me to the black hair boy.

"Yes. I rest well when you save Husky, Nana, and Senri." He answers with a big innocent smile.

"Oh right. We haven't introduced our self! My name is Nana, this is Cooro the black hair one, that is Husky, and this is Senri." Introduce Nana while pointing all her friends one by one.

"I am Tsubasa, nice to meet you." I reply with a big smile too like Cooro.

"Hey. Do you have some kind of magic or something like that?" Ask cooro innocently.

"Eh, what?"

"I saw the time when you are bringing out the gun and the rope." Said him still with innocent face. I gulp and take a long breath.

"I-I am…"

"Tsubasa you are not a +anima right?" Ask him that makes me in shock.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Begin of the Endless Journey

I can't lie to that kid that knows my secret, so I told him everything. More unfortunately, I forgot about his friends that still there and listening to what I said so they're know my entire secret too.

"That gift is so cool! You can make this very delicious tiramisu in just a blink!" Comment Nana while eating her tiramisu (from me) with the others.

"This apple pie is so delicious!" Said Cooro with a happy-childish face. Senri is nodding too. Okay for short, all of them was happy (for an unknow reason?).

"Hey… Can we make a deal?" Ask Husky. Oh yeah, he doesn't seems very happy like the others. He look at me with a serious face, "I heard that you life alone. Erm-but already make a relationship with everyone in this town right? So it's okay if you go somewhere, because there aren't any people that live with you and need you very much. "

"Eh? What do you mean?" I ask confusedly.

"Husky always asks something very detail if he want something, don't mind it Tsubasa. And Husky, don't treat her like that! She gave us free dessert." Add Nana.

"Winter will come soon and we haven't do any part time job and got some money. Shortly, we need you. And to the point of my question is, do you want to join us travelling? Um yeah, maybe just for the winter." Continue Husky.

"D-do you mean, if I refuse… You will tell everyone about my secret?!" I look at his eyes with more serious face, more precisely is a 'not believe' look.

"What do you mean Husky? We can't force her like that!" Said Nana.

"Intimidate people like that it isn't right." Add Cooro (with senri nodding).

"H-hey! We need food to live and we don't have any money because Nana buys too many materials for clothing and Cooro eat almost all food we found!" Husky glare at Cooro and Nana who become silent (thinking about their fault).

"Hmm you need me so much nee…" I take a deep breath and think, "And I am interested in travelling lately. So…" I glance at four of them that waiting for my answer with hope.

I sighting give up, "I accept."

***

Night is drowning, the wind is start blowing coldly, and I am starring at Husky, "If we don't have any place to sleep in this cold winter, we will frozen until death. And if I know that it will be like this, I would never accept your ask."

Husky don't take my stare seriously and reply, "Of course travelers don't have any house to carry. By the way, if you have something like 'gift', you can make a house too right?"

I look at Husky angrily and shout, "Do you think I will use this gift easily?! Tokorode (by the way) too, if suddenly there's a house in the field that's 'CREATED' only one night, everyone will be suspicious."

"What Tsubasa said is right Husky, we can't create any house suddenly." Say Nana while she was thinking about their 'accommodation'.

"I am hungry… I want a marshmallow! Tsubasa, can I have a marshmallow? Please?" Ask Cooro innocently.

"Alri-" Tsubasa stop for a second and then smile widely, "Yeah! I can make a tent! Two tent, one for the boys and one for the girls. And we can have a marshmallow like what Cooro said!"

"Yeay tent! Yeay marshmallow! Yeay apple!" Shout Cooro happily.

"Tsubasa don't promise any apple." Remind Nana; make Cooro's happy face turn gloomy.

"Tent, marshmallow, no apple…" Grumble cooro to his self. Make everyone (escape Senri) feel his gloomy too.

"Alright, is okay. I will make an apple too for you." Said me that really want a younger (cute like cooro) brother. And then Cooro smile happily and make Tsubasa forget about Husky problem and make the tent quickly.


	4. Chapter 3 END

Chapter 3: Forever Journey for the Angel Who Became a Human

Author note: Naa I have no idea!! Aaaa~~ at the first time, I thought that I will leave this fanfic discontinued, but I didn't feel its right, so… Yeah, I make the last chapter for the end 0.o

Naa because I don't have any idea, so I create the latest chapter with no intention (so the story will go very bad D:)

And ah, my English is getting worse! NOOO~~

Erhm, just enjoy the last chapter

"Food?"

"Check!"

"Drink?"

"Check"

"Cloth?"

"Check!"

"Accommodation?"

"Mira hotel in Schegjord town booked. Check!"

"Alright, everything completes." Said Nana with a big smile.

"Hey, I and Cooro found some winter berries too!" A brown haired girl and a black haired boy came with a big smile.

"Great! We can survive for the coldest winter." Said Husky with Senri nodded.

"Erm yeah… We shouldn't work hard for the winter if I still have my gift… I already promise everyone to use my gift for us in our endless journey… But I'm not useful anymore." Said the brown haired girl named Tsubasa.

"Don't be like that Tsu-chan! You're useful!" Comment Husky

"Yes, without your gift anymore, you still can do several of useful skill that no one can do." Said Nana.

"But… If I still have my gift-"

"Who said that we love your gift? Urm… Yeah, actually I love your gift that can make an apple pie just for a sec. You're not a tool for us, we love you more than the gift. " Said cooro wisely.

Tsubasa, Nana, Husky, and even Senri surprise with what Cooro said. Cooro, the innocent childish boy said something very meaningful with his own mouth.

"Cooro…" Tsubasa can't held her feeling and hug that boy tightly, " Thank you!"

Nana smile and hug them too. Followed with Senri, and then even Husky join them too.

"I'll never leave all of you and we will continue this Journey forever."


End file.
